


give an inch (take a mile)

by damipussycomplex



Series: dickdami week 2021 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, DickDami Week, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Grayson had saidjust the tip, but Damian's starting to think that eventhatwill be too much for him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: dickdami week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	give an inch (take a mile)

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of dickdami week: size difference.

Damian knows that he shouldn’t be scared. After all, he _is_ the one who has been insisting that this happen, that Grayson should finally _do_ something instead of staring at him all the time and letting his hands continue to linger on Damian’s skin after something as intimate as a hug or even after the simplest of touches, like the accidental brushing of their fingers.

And it’s not as though Damian hadn’t realised how much bigger Grayson is compared to him before now, but stripped bare of everything other than his underwear as he lies flat on the bed with Grayson looming over him, almost fully clothed as he presses his rough palms to Damian’s thighs to push them apart, he can’t help but feel small and slightly overwhelmed. And with how attuned he is to Damian’s habits, with how well he knows Damian’s tells, Grayson obviously notices, gaze warm and searching as it flickers over Damian’s face.

Grayson lets him stew in silence for a moment before finally speaking up as his hands slide up Damian’s sides. “We don’t have to do this, you know. I can just make _you_ feel good,” he says as he smooths his hands down Damian’s chest and kisses his neck, and Damian is almost immediately offended by the suggestion that he won’t be able to take whatever Grayson gives him, even as he shudders when Grayson’s thumbs pass over his nipples.

Damian frowns up at Grayson and seizes one of his wrists to get his attention, knowing that Grayson could easily pull out of his loose grip but chooses not to as he lifts his head from the crook of Damian’s neck. “I want this and so do you, so stop stalling,” he says, repeating himself for what must be the hundredth time since he brought it up to Grayson, and Grayson’s mouth just twitches into a smile as his free hand comes to a stop splayed out over Damian’s sternum, warm and heavy against his skin.

“Eager, are we?” Grayson asks, and is rewarded with a deep scowl from Damian which only makes him chuckle as he traces his fingers over Damian’s hipbones and then the band of his underwear with light, teasing touches before peeling it off entirely and flinging it somewhere to the side. “You’ll need to be patient for me, okay?” Grayson murmurs before pressing a gentle kiss to Damian’s belly, and he hates that it sends heat rushing through him as he mutters that he’s not a child, and Grayson just laughs it off as he leans over Damian to stretch his arm out for something, holding it carefully in his hand as he settles back into his previous position between Damian’s legs.

And then Grayson is touching him with wet fingers, making Damian jerk and shiver before he forces himself to relax as Grayson rubs slow circles over his thighs with his clean hand until he’s completely pliant, then slowly pushes the tip of one finger inside Damian. It feels odd at first because Damian isn’t used to touching himself… _there_ , and Grayson’s fingers are thick, but he breathes through it as his cock drips onto his stomach and Grayson murmurs praise into his skin, telling him how well he’s doing.

Damian would be embarrassed by how aroused he is, but he can see the evident bulge in Grayson’s sweatpants as he watches his own finger move inside Damian, and it makes his face burn when he notices just how _big_ Grayson seems to be, even while his cock is still tucked away. Grayson notices and looks up at him with soft, dark eyes as he teases a second finger over Damian’s hole, kissing the side of his knee.

“You okay? Want me to stop?” Grayson asks, and he looks like he’s about to pull away so Damian grabs his arm and yanks him upwards until their mouths meet, letting out a soft whine at the slight burn as Grayson works the second finger inside him too, all the way up to the knuckle. Grayson swallows his sounds and sucks gently on his bottom lip, almost like he’s afraid he’ll hurt Damian, before moving away to pepper kisses all over his cheeks and nose, and each one of them sends warmth flooding through Damian’s trembling body.

“You’re a lot smaller than me, so you’re going to take a little time to get stretched out. Just relax for me, baby boy,” Grayson whispers, and for once, Damian doesn’t find himself wanting to complain about the pet name, instead leaning into Grayson’s touch and baring his throat for Grayson’s hungry mouth as it sucks marks into his skin, creating a path of bruises down the line of his neck and chest. He only opens his eyes when he feels teeth grazing his inner thigh and looks down to see Grayson staring up at him as he mouths at the base of Damian’s cock with what looks like an amused glint in his blue eyes, making Damian squirm and whine at the sensation.

“No, Grayson, don’t want to come yet,” he insists, pushing at his head, even as his fingers curl into Grayson’s thick hair. Grayson chuckles and licks at one of the marks he’s left on Damian’s hip, not breaking eye contact with him.

“It’s okay, Damian, I can make you come again,” Grayson says, spreading the fingers he has inside Damian, making his head fall back against the pillows as his chest heaves. “And it’s not like it’d be hard for me. You’re the perfect little mouthful.” Damian lifts his head up at that and shoots him a half-hearted glare, but his cheeks blaze with heat at Grayson’s choice of words.

“Come on, I’m not making fun of you,” Grayson says, but he’s grinning, which is usually a sign that he shouldn’t be trusted. But Grayson wouldn’t do that to him, wouldn’t mock Damian with malicious intent. And yet, as his eyes lower from Damian’s red face to his cock, Damian can’t help but feel he’s being made fun of, especially after hearing Grayson’s next words: “Your little cocklet is small and cute, just like you.”

Damian splutters and shoves at Grayson’s forehead to get him out of the way as he struggles to sit up and cover himself, but Grayson grabs his hands and twines their fingers together before pinning them by his sides, and Damian’s left choking on a moan when Grayson sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of Damian’s inner thigh as a punishment for trying to escape. Damian’s been on edge for a while now, so it’s no surprise that as soon as Grayson takes his aching cock into the wet heat of his mouth, he swears he sees stars as he cries out and clenches around the fingers still inside him as he comes, accidentally trapping Grayson’s head between his thighs. His vision is a little blurry when he finally manages to open his eyes and relax his thighs again, but Damian can definitely make out Grayson’s smug smirk, and resists the urge to knee him in the face.

“I specifically recall saying _no_ to an orgasm, not _yes_ ,” Damian says, breathless as he glares at Grayson, who shrugs unrepentantly and gets his head between Damian’s thighs again, and Damian doesn’t even bother _trying_ to kick him away this time. He knows that Grayson always manages to get his way, and that’s only proven by the fact that by the time Damian has four calloused fingers stretching him open, he’s come another two times, once more in Grayson’s mouth and once on himself, painting his stomach white with his own come, and his thighs are trembling where they’re hooked over Grayson’s broad shoulders.

“Grayson, _please_ ,” he begs, and Grayson – the smug bastard – thinks it’s _funny_ to pretend he has _no idea_ what Damian wants, looking up at him with a quirked eyebrow as he lowers Damian’s legs from his shoulders to the bed. “ _Fuck me_ ,” Damian tries to order him, but Grayson smiles and crooks his fingers, making Damian let out a pathetic whimper as he rolls his hips forward against nothing but air, searching for some sort of friction against his burning, oversensitive cock.

“Are you sure?” Grayson dares to ask, and Damian’s foot lashes out, nearly connecting with the side of his head, but Grayson catches his ankle with a laugh and offers Damian a bright grin, practically beaming at him even as Damian gives him a death glare.

“If _you_ don’t fuck me, I’ll find someone who _will_ ,” Damian threatens, and he’s half-serious, but that gets Grayson’s stupid smile to widen even further for some reason, and Damian is genuinely about to slap him, but instead, all of the air leaves him in one sharp exhale as Grayson eases his fingers out and undoes the knot on his sweatpants, wriggling out of them and his cartoonish shirt until he’s just as bare as Damian and they’re both staring at each other’s naked bodies.

Damian’s eyes fall almost instinctively to Grayson’s lower half, widening when he sees that Grayson is in fact a _lot_ bigger than he had expected. Will Grayson’s cock even _fit_ inside him?

“Hey,” Damian hears, and looks up to see Grayson looking at him with dark eyes, pupils blown out. “It’s okay. We can just do the tip if you want. Or we don’t have to do anything, it’s completely your choice,” Grayson tells him, absentmindedly rubbing circles over Damian’s thigh, and that just riles him up even more.

“No, I _want_ to,” Damian insists, and Grayson grins at him like that’s exactly what he expected Damian to say, then slides his hands underneath Damian’s back to tilt his hips upward, and cradled in Grayson’s arms like this, Damian feels even smaller, but he likes it for some reason. Grayson holds the base of his cock and nudges against Damian’s slick hole then slowly pushes into him, and Damian’s breath whistles out through clenched teeth as he digs his fingers into Grayson’s shoulders, tipping his head back onto the pillow.

“Damian?” Grayson says, and his voice is hoarse, his whole body trembling like he’s trying to hold back for some reason. So taking a deep breath, Damian wraps his legs around Grayson’s waist and digs his heels into his back, encouraging Grayson to push deeper into him. Grayson’s hips stutter as he fucks into Damian, making him keen at the feeling of being overwhelmingly filled with cock, and then Damian’s looking up when he hears Grayson cursing under his breath.

“ _Damian_ ,” he repeats, choking it out with his eyes screwed shut. “I thought you said you were okay with just the tip,” Grayson wheezes breathlessly, and he almost looks like he’s in pain when he opens his eyes again, focusing on Damian’s face. “Fuck, you’re so _tight_. Please tell me I can move, baby,” he practically begs, and in answer, Damian clings to him and rolls his hips, and Grayson takes that as an invitation to start thrusting into him, groaning into Damian’s neck as he threads his fingers through Grayson’s hair to pull him back up into another kiss, unable to do anything more than murmur _please_ over and over again, his voice muffled by Grayson’s mouth.

Grayson isn’t exactly any better, lips moving against Damian’s like he’s trying to say something as he keeps thrusting, and it’s only when Damian parts from him to breathe that he realises Grayson is just _praising_ him, babbling like it’s the only thing he knows how to do about how _pretty_ Damian is and how _good_ he is, and it all makes Damian’s face hot so he tries to hide it in the crook of Grayson’s neck, resting his head against a strong shoulder.

Grayson shifts to look at him, pulling one of his arms out from underneath Damian to push himself up until he’s leaning on one of his hands, the other pressing Damian’s thigh back towards his chest so that Grayson has a better view, and it makes Damian’s face burn hot, so he turns his head to try and bury it in his pillow. But then he hears Grayson’s breath catching and half-turns to see why as a hand lands on his belly, large and warm, callouses scraping pleasantly over the surface of his scarred skin.

“ _God_ , Damian. Look at you,” Grayson barely manages to get out as he stares down at Damian’s stomach with huge eyes, voice so quiet it’s almost a whisper, filled with something that sounds like _awe_ , and Damian doesn’t understand why until he follows Grayson’s gaze, and his own eyes are widening too. “I can _see_ myself in you,” Grayson chokes out as he cautiously – _reverently_ – presses his fingers over the outline of his cock in Damian’s distended stomach, making him whine as he curls his leg around Grayson’s waist to make him start moving again.

Grayson obeys and fucks into him with enough force that Damian’s hands have to fist in the sheets so that he doesn’t hit his head on the headboard, and then Grayson’s fingers are pushing into his open mouth to muffle his sob as he comes with just the brush of Grayson’s hand against the tip of his cock, tears welling up in his eyes at how much it _hurts_ , at how _good_ it feels when Grayson’s hips smack into his skin hard enough to leave it bruised as he stills and then grinds forward as he spills inside Damian with a low, choked moan, and then slowly pulls out of him and tips them both over onto their sides, tucking Damian into his chest and stroking gently up and down his back when he whines at how _empty_ he suddenly feels, Grayson’s release leaking down his thighs.

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Grayson murmurs into his temple as he carefully untangles a few curls of Damian’s hair and then pushes sweaty strands off his forehead before pressing a soft kiss to the damp skin, and Damian’s face warms at the pet name, one Grayson only ever uses when they’re alone. They lie there in a comfortable silence for a moment until Grayson breaks it again. “You did… _like_ that, right?” He asks, and his voice sounds hesitant, like he’s doubting his capabilities for some reason.

“You fool,” Damian sighs, then squints up at him with one eye from where he’s burrowed his face into Grayson’s chest to listen to the strong, steady beating of his heart. “I came. _Multiple_ times. I made… _embarrassing_ sounds. Can you truly not deduct that I _enjoyed_ what we just did?”

Grayson just gives him a shrug and a little smile, fond and eye-crinkling. “I guess I just wanted to hear from you that I made you feel good.” He shrugs again, and Damian can see pink crawling up his neck, but chooses not to point it out. He decides that he’ll be keeping it as blackmail fodder for the future instead.

“Some detective you are,” Damian scoffs quietly, not bothering to hide away his smirk at the sound of an outraged gasp. Grayson doesn’t say anything, and that’s how Damian knows something worse is about to happen, so groans when Grayson’s knuckles rub into his hair and make it even more of a mess than it originally was, squirming at the playful kisses peppered into his hair and all over his face.

“Grayson, stop,” he demands as he tries to bite back a smile, pressing his hand to Grayson’s face, but the overly affectionate buffoon just diverts his attention and starts kissing Damian’s hand instead, followed by his knuckles and fingertips and the inside of his wrist, mouth lingering over his pulse as their eyes meet and Grayson’s lips curve into a soft smile against Damian’s skin, bright blue eyes peeking out from between Damian’s fingers.

Grayson takes hold of Damian’s wrist and pulls his hand away to press a final kiss to his palm, and Damian’s face heats up as he hesitantly leans in and drops a kiss over Grayson’s heart, watching as Grayson beams at him then somehow manages to pull him closer until they’re touching from head to toe, strong arms squeezing around Damian. He’s slightly sore, and tired, and sticky with sweat and… other bodily fluids, but Damian lets himself close his eyes, even if only for a moment, because he knows that he’s safe with Grayson.

**Author's Note:**

> it's late again, i know, please forgive me, i had to deal with something irl so writing this took more time than i expected it to :/ hope you enjoy it anyway!!


End file.
